MAMA
by Opaline Orlin
Summary: Kisah Ino dan Inojin sebagai Ibu dan Anak. Monggo dibaca jika berkenan. Tidak pandai membuat summary :D


MAMA

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning ! ABAL, OOC, OOT, TYPO, ABSURD DLL

.

.

.

 **INOJIN POV**

Lagi lagi kudapati dirinya berdiri disana. Di depan gerbang sambil memakai payung dan memegang sebuah termos yang aku yakin berisi coklat itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang warnanya mulai memudar . Hujan yang mengguyur Konoha sejak siang tadi belum juga reda sampai pukul 10 malam ini. Dengan berlari aku segera menghampiri wanita berambut pirang yang aku perhatikan itu.

"Sendirian saja Nona?" tanyaku saat sudah berada di belakangnya. Wanita itu terkejut lalu segera membalik badannya menghadapku

"Ck,bocah ini! Kau ingin Mama-mu jantungan ya?" omel wanita pirang yang tak lain adalah Mamaku

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau Mama sakit siapa yang akan merawatku nanti?"

'PAK' bunyi yang dihasilkan tangannya saat memukul punggungku

"Akhh... Mamaaaaaaa!" rajukku kesakitan sambil mengusap punggung yang baru saja dipukulnya

"Bocah ini! Kupikir kau mengkhawatirkan Mama-mu. Ini coklat hangat,cepat minum! Kau sudah makan malam tadi?" Tanya Mamaku sambil menyodorkan termos kecil berisi coklat hangat kesukaanku. Aku menerima termos itu sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mama. Kemudian kami segera bergegas pergi dari depan gedung agensi hiburan tersebut. Agensi yang menjadikanku sebagai _trainee_ mereka.

Kami baru saja turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumah kami. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menceritakan bagaimana latihanku hari ini. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku menjadi _trainee_ di agensi tersebut. Aku berhenti berjalan saat menatap sepatu yang di pajang di etalase salah satu toko yang kami lewati. Sambil menunjuk sepatu berwarna putih itu aku menatap Mamaku dengan manja

"Maaaaahhh,aku mau sepatu ini?"

Dengan cepat Mamaku menjawab "Tidak!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit merengek. Di hadapan orang lain aku selalu menampilkan sifatku yang _cool_ dan cuek tapi dihadapan Mama aku selalu seperti anak kecil yang suka bermanja-manja.

"Sepatu-mu masih bagus kan? Kenapa harus beli baru?"

"Tapi ini sudah model lama Mah"

Mamaku hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan berjalan sambil menarikku agar tetap berada di bawah payung. Sepanjang perjalanan aku masih saja merengek untuk dibelikan sepatu,sampai akhirnya Mamaku berkata " Baiklah! Mama akan belikan akhir bulan nanti. Tapi,jangan minta uang jajan selama satu bulan. Bagaimana?"

"Oke! Tentu saja!" ujarku girang sambil memeluk Mama. Lagipula Mamaku tidak mungkin tega tidak memberikan uang jajan.

 **END INOJIN POV**

Ino terbangun karena mendengar bunyi alarm yang dia setel. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi,dengan setengah mengantuk dia mengikat rambut pirang sepundaknya itu asal. Kemudian melakukan peregangan sederhana sebelum keluar kamar. Wanita berusia 36 tahun tersebut menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Mengeluarkan bahan bahan untuk membuat bekal Inojin. Hari ini Inojin melakukan karyawisata yang diadakan sekolahnya. Ino menatap pintu kamar putranya yang masih tertutup.

"Inojin! Bangun! Ayo cepat mandi!" teriak Ino dari dapur. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Inojin,Ino pun menghampiri kamar Inojin. Terlihat Inojin yang masih tertidur sambil bergelung selimut. Ino mendekati putranya tersebut,mengusap rambut Inojin lembut

"Inojin,ayo bangun sayang" ujar Ino lembut. Inojin menggeliat sambil mengucek matanya.

"Lima menit lagi Ma" kata Inojin dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ini sudah jam 5.45 lho! Bus-mu kan datang jam 7"

"Hah? Sudah jam 5.45? Kenapa Mama tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi?" protes Inojin yang berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Ino menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas panjang dan segera menuju dapur untuk kembali memasak. Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit bagi Inojin untuk bersiap.

Inojin dan Ino berjalan menuju halte sepanjang jalan mereka saling bercerita,terkadang mereka berdua tertawa,terkadang Ino memukul Inojin karena menggoda Mamanya,sepanjang jalan Ino berusaha menggandeng tangan anaknya itu. Tetapi ditolak Inojin karena takut di cap sebagai anak Mama. Sesampainya mereka di Halte, ternyata halte masih tampak sepi . Wajar saja karena saat ini baru pukul 06.30 pagi dan merupakan hari libur. Ino menguap beberapa kali saat menunggu bus karyawisata menjemput Inojin.

"Kan sudah aku bilang Mama tidak usah mengantarku"

"Tidak apa-apa,Mama sekalian olahraga kok". Inojin masih memperhatikan Ino yang tampak menahan kantuk. Kemudian menatap wajah Mamanya dari samping. Mamanya benar-benar cantik dengan iris mata berwarna biru langit,kulit putih dan rambut pirang serta tubuh langsing. Maka tak heran banyak pria yang menaruh hati pada janda beranak satu tersebut. Mamanya tercinta itu tampak masih berumur 25-an tahun padahal aslinya dia berumur 36 tahun. Ino tampak merapatkan jaket usangnya berusaha menangkal udara pagi yang dingin. Kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang diikat asal. Tetapi Inojin memegang tangan Ino yang sedang berusaha mengikat kembali rambutnya.

"Biar aku saja yang ikatkan"

"Heee... memang kamu bisa?" Ino mengejek anaknya tersebut sambil membalikan badannya- membelakangi Inojin agar lebih mudah mengikat rambutnya.

"Tentu saja! " Inojin menjawab sambil menyisir rambut pirang Ino dengan jari-jarinya

"Hooooo... kau sering melakukannya untuk pacarmu ya?" goda Ino

" Bisa jadi " Inojin menjawab santai " Nah! Sudah selesai " Inojin membalikkan badan Ino untuk menghadap ke arahnya berusaha menilai hasil _'karya'_ -nya

" Cantik?" tanya Ino

" Hm. Jelek " satu jitakan dari Ino mendarat sempurna ke kepala Inojin setelah dia berkata begitu

"Bocah ini!"

"Ma,aku tidak keberatan jika Sas –maksudku paman Sasuke menjadi ayah tiriku"

Pernyataan Inojin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Ino yang tadi sedang menatap lalu lalang kendaraan menjadi kaget,lantas dia menatap anak semata wayangnya tersebut yang saat ini masih asyik memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan halte.

" _What?_ "

Mengabaikan kekagetan di wajah ibunya Inojin kembali bersuara " _Well_ ,paman Sasuke tidak buruk kok. Dia tampan,mapan,dan kaya. Walaupun lebih muda dari Mama,tapi kalian tampak cocok kok"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kenapa juga Sasuke suka sama janda seperti Mama. Kau dapat gosip dari mana?"

" _Oh c'mon Ma! Don't pretend that you don't know_. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan pastinya dia tidak keberatan memiliki anak tiri setampan diriku"

"Ck,jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Inojin"

Inojin sudah sering membicarakan hal ini kepada Ino tapi tanggapan Ino selalu sama. Mamanya itu merasa tidak pantas disukai oleh laki-laki muda, tampan,dan mapan seperti Sasuke , Gaara , Kiba dan beberapa yang lain. Padahal mereka-mereka itu jelas sekali melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menarik perhatian Ino pada mereka, contohnya saja berusaha akrab dengan anak semata wayangnya. Inojin sering sekali menerima hadiah ataupun traktiran-traktiran lain dari pria-pria yang menyukai ibunya. Meskipun banyak yang mengejar ibunya, Inojin paling setuju jika ibunya menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke-lah yang paling kaya diantara semuanya. HAHAHAHA . Bukan karena matrealistis tapi dia berpendapat bahwa dengan begitu ibunya tidak perlu lagi bekerja.

"Ah! Tapi jika Mama menikah lagi dan kemudian punya anak ,perhatian Mama ke aku akan berkurang. Tidak usah Ma, jika ada laki-laki yang harus membahagiakan Mama itu seharusnya adalah aku. Tahun depan aku akan _debut_ dan membuat Mama bangga"

Ucapan Inojin barusan sukses membuat Ino terharu. Wanita itu menahan agar tidak menangis. Dia kemudian mengusap lembut kepala anaknya sambil tersenyum. Ah! Beruntung sekali dirinya memiliki anak seperti Inojin. Akhirnya bus yang ditunggu Inojin pun datang. Sebelum beranjak menaiki bus,Inojin mencium lembut pipi Mama kesayanganya. Ino pun baru pergi dari halte tersebut saat bus yang dinaiki Inojin sudah pergi jauh.

Inojin serta teman sekelasnya tampak asik melakukan permainan di dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat wisata. Setelahnya mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi bersama dengan diiringi gitar yang dibawa oleh salah satu temannya. Tapi keceriaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang mengalami rem blong menghantam sisi kanan bus yang ditumpangi Inojin dan teman sekelasnya. Sang supir tidak mampu mengendalikan bus-nya lagi. Alhasil bus itu terbalik beberapa kali sebelum terjun bebas ke dalam jurang sedalam 4 meter.

Di dalam bus,Inojin dan beberapa temannya yang lain terbaring di lantai bus. Suara teriakan yang terlontar dari mulut teman – temannya saat bus terbalik tadi tidak terdengar lagi,terganti suara rintihan teman - temannya. Ada yang menangis lirih. Ada juga yang bahkan sudah tidak bernapas. Inojin sendiri yang duduk dekat jendela di sisi kiri bus tidak bisa menggerakan badannya. Dia juga merasa beberapa tulang rusuknya patah,darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya akibat serpihan-serpihan kaca juga semakin banyak bercampur dengan darah milik teman-temannya.

Inojin merasa susah sekali bernapas. Dia hanya mampu melirik. Dilihat teman-temannya itu tidak lebih baik dari dirinya. Bahkan teman yang terbaring tidak jauh darinya sudah tidak bernapas lagi dengan mata terbelalak serta raut wajah ketakutan. Semakin lama,dia semakin susah bernapas. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dulu dia pernah membaca jika orang yang akan meninggal akan mengenang memori terindah dihidupnya. Ya, dia merasakannya sekarang. Otaknya memutar memori tentang Mamanya.

 _'Ah! Wanita itu akan sendirian sekarang '_ batin Inojin sedih dan satu butir air mata jatuh dari matanya tatkala dia menutup mata. Inojin mendengar samar suara _sirine_ sebelum kasadarannya hilang total.

Empat bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu,Ino menenteng tas belanja yang berisi sepatu yang diinginkan anaknya beberapa waktu lalu itu. Karena peristiwa tersebut,Ino baru bisa membelikan sepatu itu. Ino tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi senang anaknya saat menerima sepatu tersebut. Akhirnya Ino sampai di tempat anaknya berada. Dengan pelan dia mendekati anaknya. Pusara anaknya tepatnya.

Ya, Inojin memang sempat hidup selama satu hari dalam keadaan kritis sebelum meninggal keesokan harinya. Ino benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Padahal Ino berjanji untuk tidak menangis saat mengunjungi makam anaknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa,setiap minggu selama empat bulan dia selalu menangis saat mengunjungi pusara Inojin. Dengan erat dia memeluk sepatu yang diinginkan anaknya itu,tangisnya pun pecah.

"Nak, hidup tanpamu benar-benar terasa sulit"

End

Hai haloooooo! Saya kembali~ (nggak ada yang nunggu padahal) hehehe~

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yaa bagi yang menjalankan.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan semoga _fanfic_ saya yang tak seberapa ini dapat menghibur.

Bye~


End file.
